Ruf nach mir
by Mondbruch
Summary: Es wurde ihm immer schwerer ums Herz als er die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sah. Verzweiflung, Machtlosigkeit! Aber merkte sie denn nicht, dass er ebenfalls machtlos war. Das er sie jedes Mal wenn er sie sah am liebsten umarmen wollte...


Heyyyyyyy

Ja, statt an meiner FF weiter zuschreiben wie es sich für ein gut erzogenes Mädel gehört hab ich einfach mal ne Songfiction geschrieben. Es ist zwar eine songfiction aber ich habe einige Zeilen des Liedes nicht benutzt.

Ich hoff sie gefällt

Eure Mondbruch

Disclaimer: Des übliche nichts gehört mir sondern die Charaktere der fantastischen JK Rowling. Und der Song ist von Bahar und heißt „Ruf nach mir!"

**Ruf nach mir**

Da war er wieder und wie jedes Mal wenn er in Sichtweite kam wappnete sie sich innerlich gegen den Dolch der ihr wieder hineingerammt werden würde. WIEDER! Sie wappnete sich obwohl sie bereits wusste dass ihre Mauern nicht halten würden, und das Gift sich genau in ihr Herz bohren würde. Sie fing an zu zittern, als er mit seinen Freunden in ihre Richtung steuerte. Sie wusste das er dies nicht tat um sie zu verletzten,

er war sich ja wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dem Dolch in seinen Hand bewusst den er mit jedem für ihn normales Wort tiefer in ihre Wunde drückte. Die Wunde seiner Geliebten. Ach welch eine Ironie. Sie spürte wie sich die Finger ihrer Freunden um deren Zauberstäbe schlossen.

Und mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar das sie das alles nicht mehr konnte, nicht mehr wollte!!! Nicht mehr spüren wollte wie ihre Freunde ihn hassten. Nicht mehr die Beleidigungen aus seinem Mund hören wollte, selbst wenn seine Augen ihr diese schrecklichen Lügen enttarnte. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ähnlichen Worten antworten nur um den Schein zu wahren.

Er war schon fast an ihr vorbei als sie sich zu ihm drehte: „Draco?!"

Er stoppte doch drehte sich weder um oder machte auf irgendeine andere weise klar das er sie verstanden hatte. Aber selbst diese abweisende Geste konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten.

Sich den Blicken aller vollkommen bewusst brach alles aus ihr heraus. Alles was er ihr mit dieser Gleichgültigkeit angetan hatte, um ihm endlich klar zu machen wie Sie sich bei diesem ganzen Spiel fühlte.

**Du bist mit deinen ****Jungs unterwegs,**

**Und wenn ich dich frage wie es dir geht,**

**sagst du hast genug Kumpels zum reden.**

**Sag was bleibt mir als die S****tunden zu zählen **

**und zu hoffen das wir uns heute nicht mal wieder zufällig sehn.**

**Und dann tust du so als wärn wir nur Bekannte **

**Anstatt mich zu umarm.**

**Es hat mich so verletzt,**

**Oh Nein,**

**I****ch hab dirs nicht mal gesagt.**

**Mir ist egal ob du business machst**

**Oder pleite gehst.**

**Guck mich an **

**Ich will doch nur an deiner Seite stehn.**

**Irgendwie begreifst du nicht,**

**Dass ich für dich da sein will**

**Und mein L****eben lang zu warten**

**Macht gar kein Sinn.**

Es wurde ihm immer schwerer ums Herz als er die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sah.

Verzweiflung, Machtlosigkeit! Aber merkte sie denn nicht dass er ebenfalls machtlos war.

Das er sie jedes Mal wenn er sie sah am liebsten umarmen wollte. Anscheinend nicht denn sie fuhr erbarmungslos fort.

**Ich will mein Weg mit dir gehen,**

**Doch anstatt jede Nacht bei dir zu sein Steh ich im regen**

**Sag was soll ich dann noch machen **

**Bis du kapierst **

**Das ich nur will was du bist**

**Guck dein P****latz ist bei mir.**

**Und wenn du irgendwann mal**

**Jemand zum reden brauchst **

**dann ruf nach mir.**

**Bis dahin geh ich in den regen raus,**

**und such nach dir.**

**Ruf nach mir**

**Du weißt dass ich an deiner Seite bin **

**Das war vom ersten T****ag an so**

**Und bleibt es auch weiterhin.**

Sie hatte am Ende schon fast geschrieen doch plötzlich war sie still und sah ihn nur an,

Fast wie auf eine Antwort warten.

Na wenn sie wollte.

**Ist mir scheißegal **

**Es macht für mich keinen Sinn.**

**Weil ich keine Schwäche zeige **

**Auch wenn ich am Leiden bin.**

**Doch ich gebe dir,**

**ich liebe dich,**

**doch ****baby, Hey ich sag es nicht**

**Weil jeder meiner Homies lacht,**

**und baby, Hey des mag ich nicht.**

**Ich bin ehrlich **

**Du bringst Sonne in mein Leben.**

**Doch Entscheidungen treffe ich alleine **

**Ohne deinen Segen.**

**Es ****muss so sein **

**Weil ich ein Mann bin**

**Babe wie steh ich da**

**Wenn du mein Wort in Frage stellst **

**Mit so was komm ich eh nicht klar.**

Langsam konnte er auch nicht mehr! Und Sie?

Sie sah ihn nur an und er fühlte sich immer aufgewühlter.

**Du fühlst dich schäbig ja??**

**Und du fragst mich jedes Mal,**

**ob ich denn nicht merke das du**

**wichtig für mein L****eben warst.**

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als sie in seine Stahlaugen schaute und wie jeder im Gang seinen Worten lauschte.

Die zwar nur halb so laut wie ihre dafür sich aber fast noch eindrucksvoller anhörten.

**D****u bist den Tränen nah,**

**Bitte halt den S****chmerz zurück**

**Weil ich eh nicht reden kann.**

**Die Welt hat mir mein Herz zerfickt**

**Baby seid dem ersten Blick bist **

**Bist du wie mein Kerzenlicht**

**Doch irgendwie klingst scheiße das zu sagen**

**Wenn du ehrlich bist.**

**Mir fehlt das Geld **

**Damit ich dir vielleicht was leisten kann**

**Ich schäme mich dafür**

**Und fang zur Abwechslung zu streiten an.**

**Ich bin kein Homoboy **

**Der dir was Schönes schreiben kann,**

**und niemals gibt's von mir ein Song **

**denn baby**** yeah ich bleib ein Mann.**

**Ich kauf dir Rosen **

**Weil ich dir was Schönes geben will**

**Und hoff das du nicht sagst das ich zu viel in meinem leben chill.**

**Ich hab Probleme **

**Doch ich kann sie dir nicht beichten,**

**Weil ich will ja dein Beschützer sein.**

**Du denkst dass ich weich bin.**

**Es hat keinen sinn**

**Guck mir fällt Beziehung schwer**

**Irgendwas ist anderst hier**

**Wir sind nicht wie die und der.**

**Wenn ich einfach könnte wer ich gerne **

**Lieb und fair**

**Ich kann's dir nicht zeigen**

**Doch ich lieb dich wirklich sehr.**

Ich hoff sie hat euch gefallen,

Und ich krieg vllt noch ein liebes kleines Kommi??

Oder eine große böse Kritik

Ich bin für alles zu haben.


End file.
